You Break His Heart I'll Break Your
by Spirk Is My Life
Summary: Prompt - Natasha has a vested interest in Tony's well-being. She quietly informs Steve that if he breaks his heart, she'll break his kneecaps. Bonus: Rhodey already threatened him. My wifey Carly wanted a fluffy Stony fic. So I decided to try my hand at a one-shot. Characters may be OOC I'm not really good at writing Stony but I gave it a try. So here you go lovely


Steve would never admit it but he was afraid of one Natasha Romanov. She could whip his butt if she wanted to. He hadn't taken Rhodey seriously when the male had threatened him. But then again Steve shouldn't take what the military man said lightly. He still had the Iron Patriot armour after all. Looking around the man out of time walked into the excessive room where he had been asked to meet Black Widow. Swallowing he shook himself mentally. He was Captain America he was a super solider! So why did one woman frighten him beyond belief? It just wasn't fair!

"Hello old man." Natasha called from where she was seated. Steve looked up to where she was perched and smiled at her.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as she flipped down to where he was standing. The redhead smiled nicely before getting up in his face.

"I want to you understand something super solider." She stated as Steve started to back pedal and ended up against the wall Natasha between him and escape. "I don't care how strong you are Steve. You break his heart I'll break your kneecaps." She stated quite calmly.

Steve was honestly confused. Two people having threatened him. Why would he hurt Tony? He cared for the man behind the mask. Now that he had met that man. Steve nodded. "I understand Natasha." He said simply before trying to push past her.

Black Widow hissed at him before pushing him back into the wall. "Are you even taking this seriously?" She asked. "I know Rhodey already had his turn but Tony doesn't need any more bullshit in his life. If you in **any** way add to that I will break you." She told him. "So don't hurt him." She stated before stalking off calling out Clint's name.

Steve swallowed and allowed himself to lean against the wall. _'What the heck?'_ He asked himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He stood after a few moments and decided to go see Tony in the lab.

* * *

"Tony?" Steve called out a few minutes later as he walked to the lab in the tower. He was a little confused on why he was being threatened in the first place.

"Hey baby!" Tony called out from beside a contraption he was working on. The genius was covered in grease and had a slight smile on his face that came from doing something he loved.

"I need your help understanding something." Steve said simply before standing awkwardly in the room that was filled with new technology. Tony nodded and whiped his hands clean on a rag before rubbing at his face.

"Sure tell me what you need help with." Tony said softly. He knew if it was about something with technology Steve would be really embarrassed about asking.

"Natasha and Rhodey talked to me today... Well they..." Steve trailed off as Bruce walked into the lab. The shy man looked back and forth between the two before waving and walking away. Tony smirked and then grabbed Steve's hand.

"Let's go to our rooms before we talk more. I can sense more interruptions if we don't." They genius then strutted over to the elevator pulling Steve along with him. "I'll have to shower, but you could always join me." Tony teased as the elevator started up.

Steve smiled but still had a slight frown on his lips. "Can we just talk first Tony?" He asked and Tony frowned minutely before pushing it away.

"Of course. I'll just have to shower first. Not use getting grease all over the place and leaving it for someone to clean." Tony said trying to be his happy self that he had been lately. Steve nodded distractedly as Tony dropped his hand and made his way into the shower. As the water turned on Steve continued to think over the conversations he had with Natasha and Rhodey.

Twenty minutes later Tony stepped out of the bathroom in flannel pj pants and pulling a black shirt over his head. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked softly.

Steve looked up to see the slightly apprehensive look on Tony's face before the brunette smothered it. Realizing what Tony was worried about Steve shook his head and pulled the other man closer. "It's not what you think Tony. I was talking with Rhodey and Natasha and they bother threatened me." Steve said with an incredulous look on his face.

As Steve spoke Tony's started to laugh. "That's rich. I could see Rhodey, since he's my best friend. But Natasha? She doesn't like me!" Tony said straddling Steve's lap as he relaxed against his Adonis.

Steve shook his head. "No really. Natasha called me into the Gym and told me that she would break my kneecaps if I broke your heart. Why would I do that?" He asked more to himself then to Tony. When the brunette started to laugh more Steve focused on his boyfriend.

"She's watching out for me. Though I don't know why the hell she would be. She threatened you because she cares about me." Tony explained laughter shaking his body and his voice. Steve smiled at the laughter coming from Tony before switching them around and pinning Tony to the bed.

"Think that's funny do you?" He asked with a slight growl in his voice. Tony who was no longer laughing as hard as he had been nodded with an innocent look in his eyes. "Then I need to teach you to respect your elders." Steve teased as he moved to kiss the skin of Tony's neck.


End file.
